


Kindra Surprise

by Ecchi Xelda (Xelda)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, French Kissing, Lolicon, Public Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda
Summary: Whilst exploring Route 16, Moon happens across a young trainer who challenges her to a Pokémon battle. At the battle's conclusion, Moon realises that the two are alone together, and simply can't pass up the oppurtunity to indulge in her deepest desires.





	Kindra Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on/inspired by a trainer in Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon - Preschooler Kindra - who can be found on Route 16 behind the caravan, and her thing about keeping secrets... The whole thing practically wrote itself ^_^;;

Moon disembarked from the Sharpedo's back, landing on the soft sands of Route 16's shore. After she waved the helpful Pokémon goodbye, Sharpedo returned the gesture with a wave of its fin and then swam off.

 

Moon took a deep breath of air and exhaled with a pleasant sigh. After the long journey through the oceanic Route 15, filled with bothersome wild Pokémon, antagonistic trainers, and Sharpedo ramming into rocks at full-speed, it felt nice to be on solid land again.

 

Travelling up the hill towards the Pokémon Center, Moon's attention was drawn to the large white caravan to her side. The spectacle drew her in. She decided to get a closer look before resting up. As she approached, something glinted in the corner of her eye - a nearby rock, wedged between the caravan and the cliff, presented just the barest of openings, within which Moon had sighted a TM just laying on the ground. Excited, Moon ran around the caravan, hoping to find some way to reach it.

 

After reaching the other side, Moon found that there was no way _around_ the caravan. However, _under_ seemed plausible. And so, getting down on her hands and her knees, Moon crawled beneath the caravan, finding that there was just enough space for her small body.

 

Upon emerging on the other side, Moon climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. Now she just needed to find that TM and-

 

"Welcome to my secret base!" Moon gasped, caught off guard by the little kid waiting for her on the other side. By her size and her tone of voice, accompanied by her attire, Moon estimated the child to be a preschooler. "It's so secret, I bet you don't even know where it is! I'll tell you if you can beat me!"

 

Moon grinned. A challenge was always welcome. "You're on! My name is Moon. What's yours?"

 

"Kindra!" The girl threw a Pokéball, revealing the Pokémon inside. "And this is my partner, Mimikyu!"

 

"Nice to meet you. And now let me introduce you to my Marowak!" Before the Pokémon could get acquainted, Moon issued her first command. "Marowak, use Bonemerang!"

 

Marowak threw its bone at the Mimikyu, landing a direct hit that caused the Pokémon's faux head to fall limp.

 

"Too bad! All you damaged was its substitute!" Kindra boasted.

 

"Don't be too sure!" Moon responded. "The thing about a Bonemerang is that it has a nasty habit of turning around and striking the target _again_!"

 

"Whaaaaa?!"

 

Sure enough, as Kindra turned to look, the bone that was flying through the air turned around and returned to her Mimikyu, knocking it to the ground before returning to Marowak.

 

Mimikyu picked itself up, and Kindra pointed at her's foe's Marowak. "Mimikyu, use Slash!"

 

The Mimikyu lashed out with a shadowy appendage, but the blow simply passed through Marowak's body. "Sorry," Moon said with a wink, "But Normal moves have no effect on Ghost Pokémon. Now, Marowak, finish it with a Flame Charge!"

 

Marowak leapt forward, spinning through the air as its body became alight. It crashed into Mimikyu, knocking it once more to the ground. Only this time, it was to remain there.

 

Kindra recalled her Pokémon, as did Moon. Kindra raised her arms and jumped in-place, laughing cheerfully. "Waaah! A secret's a secret, whether I win or lose!"

 

Moon smiled, adoring the cute specimen before her... That was when a thought occurred to her, and her heart skipped a beat. She looked around, confirming that they were indeed isolated between a tall cliff and the large caravan. On top of that, the noise from the other trainer battles outside was so loud that nobody could possibly overhear...

 

Moon's stomach knotted. She swallowed the lump in her throat, observing once more the young trainer before her, smiling sweetly back whilst blissfully unaware of the thoughts drifting through Moon's mind.

 

Then, grinning and taking a few steps closer, Moon had made up her mind. "So, you like secrets, then?"

 

Kindra nodded. "Uh-huh! They're super fun to keep and when two people have one, it shows that they're special friends!"

 

"I see. Well then, would you like to learn a secret from Nee-chan?" Moon asked, leaning down to meet Kindra's eye-level. "One that must absolutely be kept, from _everybody_?"

 

Kindra gasped, and then nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! I promise I won't tell! What is it?"

 

"It's a game," Moon said. "A special one. A _fun_ one."

 

Kindra tilted her head at that. "A game? Why is a game a secret?"

 

"Well, like I said, it's a _special_ game. So, are you interested?"

 

Kindra dispelled her confusion and nodded once more. "Yeah!"

 

At that, Moon reached forward and took Kindra's hand in her own. "Then, come over here," she said, her voice almost a whisper. He face was feeling hot, and her legs were beginning to shake. She stepped over to the caravan, leaning against the wall and turning Kindra around so that they were both facing the cliff.

 

"What next?" the curious Kindra asked.

 

Moon held Kindra close to her using her left arm, purposely holding her hand over Kindra's undeveloped chest, and then slipped right hand gently up Kindra's blue dress. Kindra let out a surprised, "Oh?"

 

"Onee-chan will lead," Moon said, reaching Kindra's panties. Her breathing increased as she felt the soft, cotton barrier. Her fingers felt a small ribbon on the front and she licked her lips. "Don't worry. This is all part of the 'game'."

 

Kindra didn't say anything. She instead just stood there, looking down at the hand travelling up her legs, and then gasped as she felt a tug on her panties. She blushed. "Onee-chaaaaan..."

 

"Relax. It's just the two of us here," Moon said, moving her left hand up to pet Kindra's head and stroke her hair. She caught a whiff of the strawberry shampoo that the girl used. It was heavenly. "Nobody will see."

 

"O-Okay..." Kindra was still unsure, but she allowed Moon to bury her hand into her panties and caress her 'Shellder'.

 

Moon worked her fingers slowly, not wishing to overwhelm poor Kindra during her first time. She simply rubbed in circles, making sure that Kindra was going to remain calm, before she upped the ante and began to tease the tip of her fingertip inside that tiny entrance.

 

Kindra twitched and moaned, and Moon had to bring her left arm down again to keep her from jolting forward in an attempt to escape. Not that she minded; any reason to feel that flat chest again was fine by her.

 

Moon continued to work the little entrance, teasing it with ever-so-slight flicks and prods. Soon, she could feel the slightest of trickles down her finger. "Oh? It seems that we're reaching the most fun part," she teased, though Kindra didn't notice.

 

"I-I'm sorry," she said, frowning as she reached down and pushed at Moon's arm. "I-I peed..."

 

Moon giggled. "No, you didn't," she assured the little girl. "You're just getting yourself ready, that's all."

 

Kindra looked up, her frown gone and replaced with an inquisitive stare. "Ready? For what?"

 

Moon held Kindra a little tighter. "Brace yourself," she whispered. "And try to keep your voice in, okay?"

 

Kindra nodded, though she still wasn't sure what was about to happen. Then, she felt it. Moon's finger, which had been teasing her for so long, was slowly slipping inside of her, filling her up until it was all the way inside.

 

As per Moon's instruction, Kindra willed herself not to make too much noise. She had brought her hand up to her mouth to keep her moans muffled.

 

Moon stopped once her finger was inside, feeling the small body shaking so much. She wanted to give Kindra some time to regain her composure before she continued. Once it seemed that the girl had settled, Moon asked, "You ready?"

 

In her dazed state, Kindra could only respond, "Uh-wuh?"

 

Taking that as a 'yes', Moon gently withdrew her finger, eliciting more moans and trembles from her partner. That tight snatch clamped Moon's finger as she pulled it back, almost as if it did not wish for her to leave. Well, Moon was happy to oblige, keeping just the tip inside before pushing the entire finger forward again. Kindra was getting wetter by the second, making the re-entry easy.

 

Now that Kindra was used to it, Moon picked up the pace a bit, creating a nice, steady rhythm. In, then out, then in, then out. She stirred her finger about whenever she was inside, getting a nice feel and drawing pleasing gasps each time.

 

Inside felt incredible. She had only ever been inside her own pussy before, but this was a feeling above and beyond that! She couldn't believe that the inside of another person could be so good. Or maybe it was the fact that her partner was so young, so forbidden, that made the feeling so great?

 

Whatever the case, Moon's own loins were practically on fire by this point. She wanted to reach down and play with herself as she continued her fingering, but at the same time, she could feel little Kindra's heartbeat as she held her still, and she did not want to lose that.

 

So instead, she opted to simply grind herself against that little preschooler's cute butt. It felt nicer than she had expected, and her fingers picked up in speed as a result. She wanted to get off. She wanted _Kindra_ to get off. She was going to _make_ Kindra get off.

 

Those thoughts only spurred her on more. She began thrusting her hips into Kindra, humping like a Growlithe in heat and panting likewise. She could feel Kindra shaking more-and-more, and her vaginal walls pulsating it. "That's it," she said between breaths. "C-Cum for me, Kindy. Give it all you've got!"

 

"O-Onee-chan..."

 

"Cum... Cum..." Moon panted, giving one final thrust as she squirted. "Cumming!" Her finger stopped, and she pulled Kindra in and held her tight as she gave spaced, random thrust, crying in blissful pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

 

A few moments passed. Moon stared up at the sky as she tried to catch her breath, in awe of the sheer orgasmic power this child had given her. "Onee-chan?" Kindra's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked down to find that Kindra was still trembling, still fidgeting, and was rubbing her hands against the front of her dress with the most desperate look Moon had ever seen. "P-Please don't stop... It feels itchy..."

 

It was then that Moon had realised she had cum before her partner had, and she blushed. "Oh my," she said, resuming her fingering for just a quick moment, before something else had caught her attention. The thick strand of saliva hanging out of Kindra's mouth, trailing down the tiny red lips... glistening in the sunlight like a ripe, juicy apple... "I wanna taste them..."

 

"Huh?"

 

Moon withdrew her hand, much to Kindra's shock and - Moon noted - disappointment. It wouldn't last long, though, as Moon spun Kindra around and kneeled down, bringing their faces level. "Did you know, Kindra? Why is place is so special?"

 

"S-Special?"

 

Moon nodded. "Why there's rarely anybody here. That because it's a special spot, where lovers come to be together."

 

Kindra's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

 

"Oh, yes. They come here to hold hands..." Moon took one of Kindra's hands in her own and gave it a squeeze. "To cuddle, and of course, to kiss."

 

Kindra's seemed taken aback by this. Her eyes darted around, and she had troubling forming words for a few seconds. "O-Onee-chan? Are we..."

 

"You wanna kiss, Kindra?" Moon leaned forward, and whispered, "It'll be another secret, just between us."

 

Kindra lips sealed tight. She squeezed her hand around Moon's, and gave a slow, resolute nod.

 

"Good girl," Moon whispered, closing the gap and pressing her lips to Kindra's. The effect was immediate. Like a surge of electricity passing through her Moon's body, shocking her to her core and filling her with the energy to press on more.

 

Her free hand travelled up Kindra's dress, pulling aside her panties and burying a finger back into her sopping entrance. Kindra gasped, and Moon took the chance to send her tongue for recon inside her partner's mouth.

 

As her finger continued to thrust in-and-out of Kindra's lower mouth, Moon's tongue explored her _upper_ mouth. She explored every nook and cranny, feeling teeth, gums, and Kindra's smaller tongue. She lapped up Kindra's saliva and pulled back to swallow it.

 

"You taste wonderful," Moon praised, and noticed that Kindra's tongue was lolling outside her mouth. Smirking, Moon met it with her own and drew it into her mouth, inviting Kindra to do her own taste-test.

 

Both girls closed their eyes as they explored each other's mouths, wrestling their tongues together. Moon meanwhile could feel that Kindra's orgasm was building back up, and she sped up her movements.

 

Kindra pulled back for air, and gave Moon a worried look. "O-Onee-chan, it's happening again."

 

"You're gonna cum, Kindra," Moon explained. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. You'll really love it, and Nee-chan will be right here for you."

 

"Onee... chan... Onee-chan!"

 

"I'm here, Kindy," Moon said, leaning forward to embrace Kindra and stroking her hair gently. "Don't be afraid. Give Onee-chan the bestest orgasm you can."

 

"Onee-ch-chan, Onee-ch- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 

Moon pulled her fingers out, delighting in the sight of this girl even younger than herself squirting for the first time in her life. She brought her finger to her mouth and gave it a lick, then wrapped her mouth around it. The taste of Kindra’s vaginal juices was like a sweet nectar to her. That, combined with the scent that wafted through the air, sent Moon into a trance.

 

Suddenly, the fire was back. She reached her free hand down, rubbing herself over her shorts as she hummed in delight. Her eyes remained fixed on her young partner, who herself seemed to be in the midst of her afterglow, lost in a range of thoughts - no doubt confused as to what she had just experienced.

 

Suddenly, Moon stood up and reached for her shorts. She unfastened and pulled them down, together with her panties. Kindra took notice. She saw the slightly-older cunny, baring its first signs of hair, and gasped. “O-Onee-chan?”

 

“Not done yet,” Moon said quickly, next removing her blouse and the vest that lay beneath. “There’s still more. One final ‘game’ we can play.” Moon winked as she removed her training bra, letting it fall to the floor in a pile with the rest of her clothes.

 

“More?” Kindra asked, a trace of excitement in her voice.

 

“Oh yes, very much more,” Moon said, reaching for Kindra’s hand and guiding it to her vagina. She pressed those small fingers against her opening. “See how wet you’ve made me? You have to take responsibility.”

 

“Uhhh, how?” Kindra asked. “Do I… put my finger inside like you did to me?”

 

Moon shook her head, releasing Kindra’s hand. She knelt down once more, reaching both hands up the girl’s dress and gripping each end of her panties. WIth a giggle, she pulled them down, lowering them to Kindra’s ankles. “Lift your leg,” she instructed.

 

Kindra hesitated, but then lifted one leg, and then the other, stepping out of her panties. Moon placed them aside. “I feel funny again…”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll begin soon,” Moon assured her. She had no intention of playing around with this desire burning so strong. It was all she could do not to tackle young Kindra to the ground and rut her senseless. She wanted to, but she also wanted Kindra to enjoy it, too. “Now raise your arms.”

 

Kindra obeyed. Moon rewarded her with a gentle kiss on the lips, and then proceeded to remove her dress. First Moon could see Kindra’s crotch - that cute, tiny snatch, bare as a baby’s bottom and drenched in a mixture of sweat and cum. Moon basked in pride as she admired her handiwork.

 

Next, Kindra’s stomach came into view, and then her chest, flat as a board but enticing nonetheless. As the dress fell to the ground, Moon could not help but lean forward and take one of those nipples into her mouth. Kindra gasped, but made no attempt to get away or to push Moon back. She simply shifted uncomfortably as the older girl suckled and flicked with her tongue.

 

Moon pulled back, sighing with delight, and then looked into Kindra’s eyes. “Now, you sit down and spread your legs.” Moon led by example, sitting herself down on the warm grass beneath and spreading her legs wide, revealing all of herself to her partner. Kindra seemed to be mesmerised, staring into the depths of Moon’s nethers as her breathing halted. Moon giggled. “I’m glad you like what you see, but you need to do the same, too.”

 

“Uhhh, uh-huh…” Kindra sat down in front of Moon, shifting herself so that she was in a comfortable position, and then slowly spread her legs, shivering as the wind blew past her body. “L-Like this?”

 

“That’s it,” Moon said, inching herself closer. “And then, we just connect like this…” Moon reached forward and grabbed one of Kindra’s legs, bringing it up above her own whilst her other leg took the top position. Their legs locked, Moon closed the distance between the two, letting their lower lips touch. “WHOOOOOA!”

 

“NNN!” Kindra brought a hand to her mouth, trying not to cry out as she felt Moon’s crotch rubbing against her own. “O-Onee-chan!”

 

“I-I know!” Moon said, panting. “T-This feels… awesome…” Moon wasted no time, moving her hips and grinding herself against her partner, moaning and gasping every time their clits touched.

 

“Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!”

 

Moon bit her lip. The Pokémon battles on the other side of the caravan were still happening, but she was worried that even they could not mask the loud, shrill voice Kindra was starting to give off. “Q-Quiet. Remember, this is o-our little- MN! S-Secret…”

 

“B-But it feels… so… AH! I-IT’S TOO MUCH!”

 

Moon couldn’t disagree, but she knew that she had to find some way to keep Kindra’s voice from getting out. “C-Come here,” she said, leaning forward and extending her arms. Kindra reached out, letting Moon pull her in for what she assumed was more cuddling. However, Moon stopped Kindra just shy of her chest. She reached down and cupped one of her breasts. “H-Here, put it in your mouth.”

 

Kindra looked up, unsure of what she was being asked. “Huh?”

 

“I-It’ll help you… keep your voice in…”

 

“I-I guess, but…”

 

Moon pulled Kindra’s head in, feeling that small mouth make contact with her nipple. “G-Go on. ‘Aaah’…”

 

Kindra closed her eyes and opened her mouth. “Aaaahhhhh…” She felt Moon moved forward, pushing the boob into her mouth. She closed her lips around it and let loose her muffled cries.

 

The vibrations intensified Moon’s pleasure, and her hips kicked into second gear. “U-Use your tongue, too!”

 

Kindra lifted her tongue and used it to explore Moon’s breast, flicking the nipple occasionally.

 

Whether it be instinct or a simply being lost in the moment, Kindra soon began to suckle on her own. The act drove Moon crazy. “AH! That’s it! G-Good girl! Keep doing that!” She stroked Kindra’s head with one hand and held her hand with the other, their fingers locked around each other as they both gripped the other tightly. “Oh Arceus! Keep doing that! I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

 

Moon thrust forward one last time. She stopped stroking Kindra’s head and instead held it in place as she came in the girl’s lap, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to keep herself from screaming too loudly.

 

Kindra herself felt the full force of Moon’s cum coating her, driving her to her own, second orgasm that rocked her body much stronger than the first. Each time she squirted, she could feel Moon shiver and moan. Every time Moon moaned, she would rotate her hips, pushing Kindra further and drawing more of her juices out.

 

This in turn created a cycle that - for the two girls involved - seemed to last forever. One would cum, maximising the pleasure of their mate and prompting them to cum some more.

 

Eventually though, the cycle did end. And when it did, Moon released her young partner and the two fell onto their backs, both left breathless as they stared up at the sky.

 

It was Moon who recovered first, climbing to her feet - albeit shakily - and gathering her clothes from the pile. As she dressed, she admired the body of the young girl still caught in her daze. The sweat dripping down her chest, and the cum staining her lovely young cunny, glistened in the sunlight shining down upon them, creating a beautiful image that Moon wished she could stare at forever.

 

Alas, she could not. She had to be on her way, lest her friends wonder what was taking her so long and start to look for her. “Onee-chan has to leave now,” she said, smiling as Kindra turned her head to face her. “But she had fun with you today. How about we meet here again someday and play once more?”

 

Kindra smiled as she pushed herself upright. “Yeah! And Kindra will keep our secret, because that makes us best of friends!”

 

“I’m glad,” Moon said. ‘ _In more ways than one,_ ’ she added in her mind. As she finished changing, a glint caught her eye. Oh, right! The TM. She ran over and grabbed the disc from the ground. She smirked, reading the inscription. ‘TM81 - X-Scissor’

 

She giggled, drawing a confused look from Kindra. “What is it? What’s funny?”

 

Moon turned around, winking as she placed a finger to her lips. “It’s a se-cret.”

**Author's Note:**

> The TM that was there really was X-Scissor. It's like, c'mon Nintendo, you're making this too easy for me...


End file.
